


3 AM Beginnings

by Kileah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileah/pseuds/Kileah
Summary: This was a prompt I found of “I know it’s 3am but my cat is missing.” Or something like that. Basically my excuse to write Bokuaka.Rating will change with future chapters. Probably.





	3 AM Beginnings

The knocking started out soft. So soft in fact that Akaashi thought he was still dreaming. The the knocking became louder, more hurried, like the late night offender was in a rush or something. Rolling out of bed, he went to find out what sort of monster had the gall to knock on his door this time of night.

He was far from surprised when it was his neighbor. But this time was a little different from when he usually runs into Koutarou Bokuto. Usually his hair is up and spiked with purpose. Now it’s down and around his eyes. Those owl eyes of liquid gold that Akaashi had always found interesting.

“I’m sorry. I know it’s 3am in the morning but I can’t find my cat.” He at least looked apologetic but Akaashi was still rather annoyed at the man.

“You woke me for a cat?” His brow knitted together and he placed his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose and pinched just slightly. “Alright. I will help you. Let me put on some shoes.” He yawned before turning and putting on the nearest running shoes. “You will owe me for this Bokuto-san.” Akaashi told him as he closed the door to his apartment and they were off. “What is the cat’s name?” He figured it was a good question so he knew what to call out while searching.

“Oh!” As if Bokuto had completely forgotten, “it’s Kuroo.” He stated rather proudly, as if naming a black cat ‘Black’ was such a great idea.

“How long has he been missing,” Akaashi asked as he pressed the down button for their elevator.

Bokuto started to look like he was really thinking. “Since shortly after I got home. So about two hours.”

‘He came home at 1? This would explain why he’s up and awake this late.’ Akaashi started to wonder what line of work Bokuto was in if he came home so late but he supposed it wasn’t his business as they were simply neighbors.

The elevator dinged and Akaashi stepped out with Bokuto close by. “He hasn’t been gone long, so I’m guessing he isn’t too far.” Akaashi pulled his phone from his pocket. “Let’s exchange numbers, if either of us finds something we will give the other a call.” Bokuto readily agreed and they decided to first do a walk around the apartment.

Nothing.

A half hour went by and Akaashi was starting to get annoyed. Every time Bokuto turned a corner, his phone would light up with an update. Akaashi would never admit it but he found it rather endearing.

Nearing a bench along the apartment’s path, he decided it was finally time to sit and take a rest. He was almost ready to doze off on the spot until he heard a soft mewl. A black cat stepped around the bench and started to rub against his leg. “You must be Kuroo. You know your owner has given me a hell of a time looking for you. But he’s a nice guy.” Akaashi gave a soft smile as he reached to pick up the cat and text Bokuto to meet him at the front of the apartment.

“KUROO!! I was so worried!” Bokuto took up the cat and hugged it. “Thank you so much Akaashi.” He let the cat sit in his arms and Akaashi could have sworn it held a smirk. As if this was in some way a plan of his.

“It’s alright Bokuto-san. I am going to go back to bed. Please make sure he doesn’t escape again. 3am adventures are not my thing.”

“Wait! A-ah…” Bokuto shifted when Akaashi actually stopped and glanced at him curiously. “Would you like to go have lunch or coffee with me sometime?”

The owl was nervous, it was cute. For the second time that night, Akaashi smiled. “I would like that. I will see you in the morning Bokuto-san.” He gave him a small bow for leaving and was happy his blush was hidden in the empty elevator ride.

**Author's Note:**

> I reread this as I was posting it and I'm sorry if it feels rushed to the rest of you. I had these cute ideas while writing and I just didn't want to forget them. Hoping to add more in the future but I'd like to know what you guys would like to see.


End file.
